Diamonds Are NOT A Gem's Best Friend
by Gotta Go Riordan
Summary: One day, Peridot comes back from work torn apart. Upon realizing that she hadn't seen her partner all evening, Lapis investigates. Not my first time writing, but my first FanFic. Lapidot. Takes place on Homeworld. Rated T for future abuse and to be safe. DO NOT LET WORD COUNT DETER YOU PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Peridot was angry. Peridot was upset. Peridot bawled like a child. Of course, Peridot did so where nobody could overhear or find her.

Recently, things had gotten, well, "bad" would be an understatement. Peridot couldn't bear to think about it. She was too upset to even analyze her surroundings. Peridot hid underneath some sheets in her "safe" area. Had she been thinking clearly, she would have heard a certain blue gem walk up behind her.

"P-Peridot?!" The anxiety and worry imminent in the water gem's voice.

 _Oh, god..._ Peridot thought, emotion also prominent in her actions. As the blue Gem attempted to get close, Peridot pulled the covers closely around her.

"Why are you people always interrupting me?! Clods..." Peridot was attempting to hide the distress in her voice with her common high-pitched childlike retorts. Of course, the intruding Gem knew that something was wrong.

"Peridot, why are you hiding..?" Concern lingered in the Gem's voice. Quickly regaining her stature, the green gem stood up, tears streaking her face. Peridot once again attempted to act as if normal, and managed to focus. Peridot soon realized her lack of reason during her choice was quickly leading to failure. _She's here... I guess I couldn't hide in our bedroom that long... Drat. Alright,_ Peridot analyzed, **Lapis** _looks genuinely concerned. She still appears in good heath, that's all good. Yellow Diamond hasn't- Oh, God, how do I explain this..._

Even though the green Gem had stood up and begun to pull herself together through inner-monologue, Lapis noticed the tears reappear and threaten to roll down her lover's cheeks.

"Peri... focus on me..."

Peridot had begun to lose herself in her fears of what Yellow Diamond had planned for Lapis... _They'll torture her... Why did I run..?_

Suddenly, Peridot was snapped out of her growing anxiety.

" **Peridot!** "

Lapis had her hands firmly placed on each of Peridot's cheeks. She made sure Peridot was looking right in her eyes. She had already yelled twice, trying to bring Peridot out of seemingly very dark thoughts. Tears brimmed in Lapis' own eyes as she finally connected with Peridot, Peridot's eyes losing their distant look.

"Lapis..? Oh, Lapis!" Peridot cried out in anguish, finally accepting her partner's support and holding on to Lapis like she might leave at any moment.

"Peridot! What has you so upset?! Please tell me..."

Lapis eventually moved as if to sit on the now-disorganized bed Peridot had been hiding in. Peridot obliged.

"Lapis... I... I can't..."

"Peri, I need you to tell me." The room appeared to have darkened, as if even the house dreaded Peridot's next words.

"Yellow Diamond has terminated our relationship." 

**A/N: Gotta Go Riordan here. Due to upcoming tests, Ch. 2 might take a good while to come out. No worries! I plan to dedicate to continue writing this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and send to me ideas for requested stories. If I like them, I will likely dedicate my time into writing them. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I do try to edit my work, but since only I edit my work, it can compile into one big mess. Yes, I am a pile of Lapidot trash. DFTBA!**


	2. The Elusive

**A/N: Sorry to waste your time! I'll only be a second. Now, please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter! Especially you, Draggie. NOW, ONTO THY STORY!**

 **"What?!"**

Lapis was at a loss for words. As far as she knew, Yellow Diamond knew they were friends and roommates. Nothing more.

"..." Lapis sat in silence.

"... I wasn't careful enough. Had I a-analyzed the area-"

"Peri, are you alright? T-there's no way they could have found out-"

"No, Lapis, t-this all happed!" Peridot pleaded.

"What- Peri, am I n-not understanding you? Yellow Diamond couldn't-"

"Yellow Diamond..."

"Peri..?"

"Lapis, Yellow Diamond has deemed you a problem with my efficiency."

"Peridot, what happened today?" Lapis was surprised and upset. _Is... is this really true..? Peridot wouldn't lie._

"I..." Peridot began. "I was..." Instead of continuing, fresh tears rolled down Peridot's face. Lapis put her arms around her, and gave her a slight squeeze in assurance.

"Work was... as per usual... until Yellow Diamond contacted me at my workspace."

Lapis could not help but noticed the hesitance in Peridot's voice before calling work "as per usual". Not to mention, Peridot had been quite tense recently... but Lapis did not interrupt. She needed to hear this now. The work issue could wait.

Peridot continued to recount the event.

"I was already nervous. A call from Yellow Diamond was a rare and bitter event." A slight silence followed.

"Gems... who are more loyal... got a hold on some more personal papers." Instead of weeping, the logical Peridot returned, but with a hardened expression.

"What? Why!? What personal papers?!" Lapis grew ever more concerned. The fact that Peridot hadn't continued to cry bothered her more than if she had.

"My engineering notebook... carried something a little more than notes. They brought their findings to Yellow Diamond." Normally, the green gem would have blushed at such a statement, but instead continued her hard glare at the wall.

 _Was that... loathing in Peri's voice..? She's deathly loyal to Yellow Diamond... Why is she acting so... cold?_ The way Peridot was beginning to act had begun to frighten Lapis a little...

"It was simply illogical. I let that mistake happen, even though the risk factor was high. But instead of confronting Yellow Diamond... I just ran." The somber words added to the dark atmosphere of the room.

This was nearly too much for Lapis to process. As time went on, Peridot had become more stony-faced.

"Peridot, it's fine. We can figure out how to deal with this." Lapis realized those were her own words.

"I've put you in danger. I was reckless."

"Peridot, relax. We can get through this. We'll make a plan. You love having plans." Lapis ignored her own doubts. She was busy being concerned for Peridot. She couldn't panic.

Peridot remained stoic.

"Peri, please look at me."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Yellow Diamond might let this blow over-" Lapis continues to try to instill hope.

"Lapis, I was very reckless. You know Gems like us are often taken care of. We're defective."

"Peri, please have hope! You're scaring me!"

If Peridot had heard, she didn't react. She was in her own little world.

Suddenly, she jumped up. Fear kickstarted her out of her monotone expression, and her demeanor seemed to have seeped away, if only momentary.

"Lapis, we need to go."

"Peri, what-"

" **Now!** " Lapis was surprised and frightened. As scary as Peridot could be, she had never spoken up or gotten angry at Lapis. _Peridot never yells..._

Peridot began to murmur to herself as she quickly organized... something...

 _Why would she yell..._

Just then, a loud crash was heard outside.

"Lapis, hold on to me." Lapis did as instructed.

"Peridot... what exactly do you think you're doing..?" Lapis said nervously.

"I'll explain later, I just need to focus on our trajectory..!"

"Peri!"

"Lapis! Let me fix this!"

 **A/N: So, that chapter was a rough ride. Sorry about that! Yes, I lied about the late upload. I caught some free time, plus, I was inspired by my first reviewer, Draggie! Yes, your computer is not broken, Draggie! Thank you for the kind words! And, yes, I am stuck in Lapidot hell. It's a pleasant torture, though. Again, leave ideas, suggestions, corrections, ect. in your reviews. I appreciate all of the favorites and follows. Thank you, guys! 3**

 **With love,**

 **Gotta Go Riordan**

 **Edit:**

 **Updated chapter titles! Yay!**

 **Edit #2:**

 **Not only have I basically rewritten Chapter 2, but I experienced errors when uploading it! Sorry if these affected you! Also, sorry if Chapter 2 isn't that great...**


End file.
